Platinum the Trinity
During the Dark War, Trinity was known as the Platinum Alchemist, she was part of the Six Heroes. She studied at the Magic Guild alongside Celica and Konoe. Due to a comment dropped by Hazama in "her" Arcade Ending, she was implied to be indirectly responsible for allowing him to kill Konoe. It is revealed in the [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue:_Phase_Shift_4 Phase Shift 4] that when investigatingYūki Terumi's plans, Trinity was manipulated into releasing Terumi from Konoe's control using her lingering feelings to his body vessel, Kazuma Kuvaru. After she released control, Terumi was quick to betray Trinity by first killing Konoe in front of her, and then killed her too before tossing both their bodies into the Boundary. Later she was reborn as Platinum. A young girl with three souls named Luna, Sena, and Trinity Glassfield. Luna is a rude young girl; Sena is a polite young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. Trinity's personality is locked within her Nox Nyctores, and she is only able to come to the surface for brief periods of time. This Nox Nyctores' full name is Arma Reboare: Muchōrin, a bell which has the power to incarnate matter. Platinum normally prefers to avoid violence and lives in the ruins of 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, but came to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi by request of Jubei in order to awaken Bang Shishigami's Phoenix: Rettenjō. Platinum is seen watching over Ragna the Bloodedge, who is with Jubei all the time. Luna is very fond of Jubei, but harbors a deep hatred towards Ragna, most likely due to his connection with Jubei. She also appeared before Bang, telling him about the Nox Nyctores that he possesses. Becoming Sho's Daughter One day while traveling alone, Sena and Luna accidently came across a strange traveler known as Sho Yuuki amazed by his strength and followed him around. while traveling with him Sho grew fond of Platinum and they grew to like him as well when he told he planned to leave their world they wanted to come with him, and to their happiness he agreed and adopted them as his child. Finding Love. Write the second section of your page here. Realtionships Jazz Evergreen Hikari-Sakurai : One time when Trinity had taken over and used magic to regain her true form she encounter a strange girl with the sword of the hero Jin Kisaragi, Knowing what the sword could do and the danger it has Trinity attempted to steal and seal the sword away by getting close and befriending the women, but one thing led to another as the women who name was Jazz managed to steal Trinity's heart and since then they've been dating. And at the moment Sena and Luna are unaware of Jazz and the fact she's dating Trinity. Sho Yuuki: Sho is Platinum's adoptive father, when Sho arrived in the Blazblue sekai at first Luna wanted to make Sho pay for her dinner but instead he made it himself, then liking his cooking she and Sena struck around him and after bonding during their travels Sho having to leave asked Platinum to join him and they agreed since then Sho officially adopted them as his daughter. Kaede: Platinum liked their new mother since they had a lot in common with mainly their spilt personality. when it comes to Nyu Luna and Sena have to endure being more mature then their mother and the fact she gropes people and kiss them sometimes, as Lucy they had to live infear as Lucy has attempted to murder them a few times but it took months for Lucy to accept them and even years for her to love them like her own. Chaos Yuuki/Narumi: Each side of Platinum had their own reactions when they discovered Sho had a daughter by blood. Sena was pleased to know of this, but Luna... she was just jealous. As such, she would often separate herself from Chaos and openly admit that she hated her considering she was Sho's daughter by birth and thought that Sho favored her over Platinum. However, Chaos learned of this and did her best to help Luna come to grips with reality of them being sisters and that Sho loves them both. Heck, during an awkward emotional period where Luna and Sena had to go through puburty and certain needs, Chaos was the first to help them cope with this, and while at first it seemed strange (especially for Sena considering he's a boy in a girl's body having to expereince female adolesence) both soon grew thankful that Chaos was there to help them out, now considering her a true sister. Hana Narumi: Platinum was unsure how to react with having two mothers, especially with Hana having given birth to Sho's daughter by blood, Chaos. However, Hana was more than happy to accept the fact that Sho helped Platinum by accepting her as his daughter, and soo began to treat Luna and Sena like her own child, which they grew to be thankful of, albiet Luna taking much longer than Sena. Trivia *So far in Sho's family, Kaede, Chaos, Hana and Luna have yet to become heroes like Sho who is Spider-Man and Tsukasa aka Kamen Rider Decade. *Luna is especially jealous and upset by this fact. Category:Official Characters Category:Blazblue Category:Characters